June
departs]] June is the sixth month of the year. It's one of the months of the year with thirty days. Notable Events *4 June: :1992 - Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger follow Quirinus Quirrell through the trapdoor in the Forbidden Corridor, which leads them into a series of Underground Chambers with at least four obstacles (Including getting past Fluffy) to get to the Philosopher's Stone. Harry Potter learns Lord Voldemort lives within Quirrell and seeks the Philosopher's Stone in order to create a new body. Harry successfully defeats Voldemort, which results in Quirrell's death. *5 June: :1980 - Draco Malfoy is born to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. *6 June: :1994 - Peter Pettigrew is exposed as Scabbers the rat and is cornered by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin in the Shrieking Shack. He escapes in the chaos that followed Remus transforming into a werewolf and Sirius protecting Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger in his Animagus form of a dog. Harry and Hermione then use Hermione's Time-Turner to rescue Sirius from the Dementor's Kiss and Buckbeak the Hippogriff from his scheduled execution at sundown. Sirius flies away to freedom on Buckbeak. *Near 13 June: :1943 - Myrtle is killed by Salazar Slytherin's basilisk. *13 June: :1943 - Tom Riddle frames Rubeus Hagrid and he is subsequently expelled from Hogwarts. Aragog is released into the Forbidden Forest. *17 June: :1996 - The Battle of the Department of Mysteries takes place. Sirius Black is killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Cornelius Fudge aknowledges the return of Lord Voldemort. *24 June: 1995 - The Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament takes place in the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory are transported to Little Hangleton Graveyard, where Lord Voldemort regains a body of his own. Cedric is killed and Harry manages to return to Hogwarts with Cedric's body. The Second Wizarding War begins, although the Ministry of Magic does not admit this until the next year. *30 June 1997- Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter set out to the cave in where Tom Riddle had once tortured two children from his orphanage in his childhood and also had hidden Salazar Slytherin's locket (now a Horcrux ). They reach a lake in whose between the locket was present. Dumbledore and Harry reach there and find a basin full of potion which had to be drunk. Dumbledore drinks it and is weakened by it and asks for water. Harry brings some water from the lake but is attacked by Inferi . Dumbledore saves him and they disapparate back to Hogsmeade where Madam Rosemerta (under the Imperious curse) meets them and informs Draco Malfoy . Dumbledore and Harry see the Dark Mark upon Hogwarts Castle and fly to Astronomy Tower . Dumbledore asks Harry to bring Severus Snape in there. But he his Petrified by Dumbledore when the latter sees Draco coming with his force of Death Eaters. Draco then discloses how he had been trying the whole year to kill Dumbledore. Then Severus Snape comes and kills Dumbledore with the Killing Curse . Birthdays *5 June — Draco Malfoy *23 June — Dudley Dursley *27 June — Dobby Category:Days in June Category:Months